Samuru
'''Samuru '''is a humanoid alien from another planet in whom wields the golden light of justice. Samuru was given the golden light of justice in order to protect Earth along with Earth's mighty heroes, the Lookout Crew, and is a former role-play character of XxGodZerxesxX. Abilities Samaru has the ability to phase-shift in his molecules, causing himself to become partially out of synch with normal reality. The serum induces a photosynthetic reaction, resulting in a hyperstate of consciousness. Though most of his powers and their limits are still unknown, Samaru claims to have the power of a trillion exploding suns, and he has displayed several abilities similarly possessed by most warriors throughout the multiverse. Samaru has the powers of molecular manipulation which he can use to change states of matter, destroy, and recreate his own atoms and even make himself into nothing and back. He can even turn himself into straight up void energy, and energy aura. Samaru possesses the ability to think, move, and react at over speeds of sound and light. He is able to catch bullets without a thought and can also move for far distances in excess of supersonic speeds; his speed on earth is enough to be gauged as fast enough to move at orbital velocity, being 25000 lightyears per second. Samaru's strength varies greatly and depends on his mental stability, and form of energy in use. The Golden Light grants him the most stability, and strength and speed. Samaru possesses vast superhuman strength, granting him the ability to lift (press) far in excess of 7 quadrillion tons easily. He has natural balance, agility, and body coordination at enhanced levels that are millions times beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest athletes in the universe. By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency, amplitude, and duration. The Sentry can produce numerous effects with the light he manipulates. He can simply cause a bright glow all through his body. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several tens of thousands lumens of power per second, being 10,000 lumens, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. Even the most high and enhanced eyes will be blinded. He can generate light, heat, force, and other forms of energy as powerful blasts and explosions of a yellow color. These blasts are usually generated from the hands and eyes. The maximum power of these blasts reach up to 65 billion lightyears straight, and can penetrate through billions of feet's width and continue going on. They can also destroy galaxies, about half the size of the milky way at 25% of his power. Samaru possesses powerful psychic and mental powers mainly used for holding his physical form together. He is able to bring the dead back to life under extreme emotional distress. Samuru has the ability to quickly "regenerate" due to the golden energy threads coursing through his body and when disconnected will easily in the matter of nano seconds reconnect. They also do the same for his dna, and organs. Easily cleansing them of disiese, and injuries. Some, quicker than others. Due to his molecule manipulation, Samuru can ressurect his own molecules and life force within hours. Depending on the urgency, results in how fast it happens. If he is destroyed, it'd take about half a day compared to if he died from something small, it'd take about 3 hours. If his surroundings are continuesly destroyed or harmed, he will come back within minutes, in a weaker life force. Samuru can use a golden optic beam from his eyes, penetrating, slicing, and burning with the blasts. This is similar to Hunter Drake's heat vision. The "God Breaker" The "God Breaker" "form" isn't a form, its a power up used when under intense injury or battle. In this form, Samuru is "gifted" with god-like speed, easily surpassing the speed of sound. He also has god-like strength, and reflexes. To remain in this form, Samuru must not take the damage of penetration, power absorption, or major cuts or decapitation. Loki has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes, of which can be used to further enhance or augment his physical diagram, like his speed, strength, and stamina, but only temporarily. Samuru can generate light when in physical contact with any Golden Energy. Should he link hands with each other, they could generate a light equivalent to 1 million stars, shining a bright yellow light, blinding anything. Samuru absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma using his molecule manipulation. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force being fired through his brain telepathicly. Samuru can also shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a golden blast or discharge, with a circle, box, or triangular pattern, in which can blind normal human eyes for a brief moment. Samuru has a high level of philosophy, being in the "height of the gods". His brain is immune to mind control, or telepathic communication. His body is immune to mutation, and control by anyone other than he. Even if he attempted to allow telepathic communication, the shield forming around his "ultimate" brain is immune to all forces. Unstability Appearance Battles, Events, Arcs played role in Trivia and Facts Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Zion3xX